


Marker

by Modrzewianka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrzewianka/pseuds/Modrzewianka
Summary: — Śmiało — zachęcił Francja i lekko popchnął go w plecy.Tłumaczenie z rosyjskiego opowiadania "Маркер" użytkowniczki Takishiro.





	Marker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Маркер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608912) by [Takishiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro). 



> Poniższy fanfik ma (raczej zauważycie) pewne nieścisłości historyczne, ale postanowiłam go przetłumaczyć, ponieważ ujął mnie naprawdę celnym ujęciem tematu i kilkoma smaczkami, których nie mogłam sobie odpuścić. Moim zdaniem naprawdę szkoda by było, gdyby pozostał wyłącznie rosyjskim :) To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z tego języka, więc chociaż staram się jak mogę, styl może nie być perfekcyjny.

— Śmiało — zachęcił Francja i lekko popchnął go w plecy.

Feliks zrobił krok naprzód. 

Sala konferencyjna była niewielka, pachniała niewywietrzałym dymem papierosowym i kawą. I trochę piwem, bo bracia Beilschmidt nie byli szczególnymi miłośnikami kawy. Siedzieli obaj za stołem, ogromnie poważni, w jednakowo skrojonych garniturach, i tylko coś nieuchwytnego w ich pozach podpowiadało Felkowi, że zanim otworzyły się drzwi, trzymali się za ręce. Może pod stołem robili to nadal — z tego miejsca nie było widać.

No i dobrze, niech im będzie. Oni z Litwą też by tak…

Tylko im z Litwą zjednoczenie na razie nie groziło.

—  _ Allez! —  _ twarz Francji jaśniała dumą, jakby to on sam wyzwolił Feliksa od komunistów. Cóż poradzić, Francja po prostu lubił rewolucje i szczerze się cieszył, kiedy jakiś kraj odzyskiwał niepodległość. Nawet jeśli jeszcze do niedawna zdawało mu się, że Polska wchodzi w skład ZSRR.

Mapa Europy wisiała na ścianie — całkiem nowa, zakupiona specjalnie na tę okazję. Polska wziął ze stołu gruby marker i naraz chwyciło go uczucie déjà vu. Już raz to zrobił, kiedyś stał przed taką mapą, tylko ze zwykłym ołówkiem w dłoni zamiast markera. 

Ale poza tym uczuciem wszystko było nowe: jego życie, kurtka od Alfreda z literami NY na plecach, drogie okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które wycyganił od Feliciano... I sam Polska był nowy, od kiedy ocknął się nareszcie po długiej chorobie zwanej “republiką ludową”. Patrzył teraz na świat przez czystą jak kryształ szybę — albo i nie, szyba dzieląca go od świata zniknęła, a przez okno wpadał świeży wiatr, wiatr wolności.

Przed nim już tylko ostatnia rzecz.

Musiał zaznaczyć, że naprawdę istnieje.

Obejrzał się na Beilschmidtów. Widok Gilberta nieco go uspokoił — oni dwaj już od dawna nie byli dla siebie wrogami. Mało to spodni Prusak podarł o drut kolczasty, wydostając się od Feliksa? No i… wiele się może między ludźmi zmienić, kiedy są zmuszeni żyć po jednej stronie muru.

Gilbert mrugnął do niego. A Ludwig siedział chłodny i spokojny, jak… jak zawsze. Tylko oparł się o brata ramieniem.

Wśród ogólnego milczenia Feliks podszedł do mapy. Rysował ostrożnie, w skupieniu wysuwając koniuszek języka. Starannie zaznaczał granice — marker cicho poskrzypywał na planszy. Tylko raz o mały włos nie osunęła mu się ręka, kiedy z przyzwyczajenia sięgnął tam, gdzie Wilno…

...takie bliskie, a jednocześnie takie niedostępne.

Nie, nie pora teraz…

— Zachodnia granica — powiedział nieco głośniej, niż należało — biegnie na Nysie i Odrze…

W głębi duszy najchętniej wziąłby tę granicę na Nysie i Odrze i rzucił Bragińskiemu w twarz — niech zabiera swoje głupie prezenty z powrotem. Gdyby tylko mógł mieć w zamian chociażby Lwów. Albo…

Nie; więcej już niczego nie pozwoli sobie odebrać. Wystarczy tego… dzielenia się. Dzielenia go.

Na plecach czuł przeszywające spojrzenie Ludwiga. Dokładnie między łopatkami, jak lufa karabinu. Ale przecież nie było się czym denerwować. Wyrwał się od Bragińskiego, zwyciężył, dlaczego miałby się bać jakiegoś pokręconego Niemca? No i to nie był pierwszy raz, jak to robił…

Tylko że wtedy w kącie sali siedział pan Józef i z aprobatą uśmiechał się pod wąsem. I Polska nie musiał się wtedy bać niczego… no, oczywiście poza panem Józefem.

— Oprócz tego na moim terytorium znajdzie się miasto…

Zająknął się. Nagle dotarło do niego, że za nic w świecie nie pamięta, jak “Breslau” może nazywać się po polsku. 

Matko Boża, Felek, nie zwariuj teraz… przypomnisz sobie.

— Miasto…

Plecy zwilgotniały mu od potu i mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że pod amerykańską bluzą tego nie widać. Nieważne, jak bardzo by się wysilał, przychodziły mu do głowy same niemieckie nazwy. Stettin. Danzig. Auschwitz.

Zza stołu podniósł się Ludwig. Podszedł do mapy — Polska słyszał jego stanowcze, wojskowe kroki i nie mógł się zmusić do odwrócenia głowy. Niemiec stanął tuż za nim, aż Polska słyszał jego spokojny oddech. Pamiętał ten oddech — pachnący alkoholem — i proszkiem do zębów — Ludwig zawsze był taki  _ schludny _ … i ledwo wyczuwalną woń wody kolońskiej…

Ścisnął marker w spoconej dłoni; chciał odejść od mapy, chciał odetchnąć… ale nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. Bezwiednie czekał na krzyk, czekał na niewzruszone, zimne “komm hier”.

— Wrocław — powiedział cicho Ludwig. Chwycił w nadgarstku jego trzęsącą się rękę i staranną kreską zamknął zachodnią granicę. 

I to było tyle.

Niemiec usiadł na swoim miejscu. 

Polska stał, nie odwracał się jeszcze — żeby nikt nie widział jego zbladłej twarzy i klejących się do czoła włosów. Francja bił brawo najgłośniej i od razu rzucił się wybierać szampana. Napięcie opadło w całej sali, na Feliksa nikt nie spoglądał, a on, niespodziewanie czując się zmęczony, oparł się głową o mapę, na której gruba czerwona linia okalała kształt Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. 

  
  



End file.
